


When Kids See It

by xtotalrandomnessrocksx



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtotalrandomnessrocksx/pseuds/xtotalrandomnessrocksx
Summary: Jennifer Wilson, Brooke Budgell, Gabriella Patel, Sara Hubbard, Ethan Toner, Mason Jackson, Luke Dimmer and Patrick McQuade all get chosen to go to Los Angeles to meet AnnaKendrick and Justin Timberlake in honor of the new movie: Trolls! Well there, The girls discover that Anna likes Justin and the boys discover that Justin likes Anna! Will the kids find a way to reveal the truth before it's to late? BTWJustin Timberlake isn't married in this. Well... He was. Just before Trolls (In my story(They're still married) they got divorced and never had any children. Also, neither of them are dating.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Jennifer Wilson,

We are pleased to inform you that you, along with Brooke Budgell, Gabriella Patel, Sara Hubbard, Ethan Toner, Mason Jackson, Patrick McQuade and Luke Dimmer, have been chosen to go to Los Angeles to meet Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake in honour of their movie, Trolls. While there, there will be a concert and you will be background dancers and entertainers. You all will also have a small role in the movie. Please call 889-3072 for confirmation.

Signed,

Princess Poppy and Branch

(A.K.A. Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake)

 

That's that day it all began.


	2. The Best Day Ever

Day 1

This is it. I'm here in L.A. For the movie Trolls. To meet Justin Timberlake and Anna Kenrick. You're probably wondering how this all came about, right? Well this is how it happened.

 

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! We all got the same letter in the mail! With Trolls all over it!" I (I'm Jennifer) said.

"OK. This is weird.." My friend, Gabriella, said.

Ding Dong.

"Who could that be?" I mused as I got up from the floor.

"Didyougettheletteryet?!" Mason, my best friend who isn't a girl, said.

"The troll letter?" Gabi piped up from behind me.

"Yeah."

"We all did. Why?" Brooke asked, clearly confused.

"Read it!" Ethan, Mason's best friend, said.

"Ok." Brooke said as she tore open the letter.

She gasped.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered.

"Guys," She said in her most commanding tone. "Read those letters. NOW."

"Ok." I stated simply and opened the letter. 

I could not BELIEVE what I saw. Apparently me, Brooke, Gabi, Mason, Ethan, Sara, Luke and some guy named Patrick all got chosen to meet Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake!   
I squealed.

"This is the best day ever!"


	3. Plane Ride/L.A.

I, Jennifer Wilson, could not stand planes. Due to the excitement, I completely overlooked the fact that i'd be flying to L.A.. 

I was sitting next to Ethan. I had a tiny crush on him. Whatever. Since he is such a gentlemen, he insisted that I get the window seat. Lucky me. I don't puke on planes, I just have a REALLY bad fear of heights. As soon as the plans took off, I shut my eyes as tight as possible and continued on chewing my gum. Ethan must've noticed it because he put his arm around my shoulder. At first it was awkward, then I leaned into it more. As soon as we were far enough up, I slipped back in my ear buds and listened to "When I'm Gone" by Anna Kendrick. I started humming along, then singing quietly. Sadly, we live in Canada, an were getting a direct flight (A/N: Is that possible?) to L.A.. I stopped singing and sighed. 3 long hours. I could survive. I decided to get my book out and I read for the rest of the plane ride. Then it was time to land. I shut my eyes and chewed my gum. Ethan noticed this (Duh!) and pulled his arm over my shoulders like before. I leaned in again. 

"Attention all passengers. We have landed now and if you are an unaccompanied minor, please stay in your seats until told otherwise. Thank you and have a good day." The pilot said over the intercom. I sighed. Of course. We had to stay on the plane even longer now! At least we landed.

Eventually the flight attendant came, and brought us out. When we got to the meeting area, I realized, we had no clue who was picking us up. As soon as we came into view, I saw a lady smile. I pointed to her. "There's our driver!" I whispered.  
She scurried over to us and asked our names. We told her. Te flight attendant confirmed it. She led us out to a limo and we all got in.

Then we arrived.


	4. Meeting

The car drove up to a studio.  
It was big. There was no denying that. Big enough that a bunch of 14 year olds would be amazed. Amazed enough to stare dumbfounded.   
"Ok! Here we are!" said the lady. Way to perkily.   
Mason opened the door and we all got out of the car. We followed the lady into the building to a room labeled "Do Not Disturb".  
"Are you sure this is the right room?" asked Brooke, uncertainly.  
"Of course dear!" said that lady, being way to perky again.  
She knocked once. Then she opened the door and led us inside.

\------------------

"Do you think it was a good idea to send Denise?" asked Anna uncertainly. "I mean, she is way to perky."   
"I don't know." Justin said.   
He looked up at the clock.   
"They should be here any moment now..."  
They heard Brooke's "Are you sure this is the right room?"   
"They're here." Anna stated simply.

\----------------

We entered and there, sitting on office chairs with nervous looks on their faces, were Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake. They both stood up when we entered, and came over.   
"Denise, thank you for getting the kids!" Anna said.  
"No problemo."   
Then she left.  
It was quiet for a moment. Then Justin spoke up.   
"Well... Welcome to L.A."  
"This is the Trolls sound studio, in case you haven't already figured that out." Anna added.   
"I thought I heard someone singing earlier.."(A/N I don't know if that's possible or not, but in this story it is) I thought out loud.  
"That was probably Zooey." Anna said with a laugh.  
That definitely helped ease the tension. Soon they were explaining to us how things were going to work.  
"So," Justin said. "I get you guys. Up top!" He said to Mason.   
Mason looked at him confused and gave the high five.  
Meanwhile, Anna was laughing hysterically with the rest of the girls and I.   
Then we all started talking to Anna and the boys started talking to Justin. It worked out well. These guys were actually pretty cool. Anna even performed the cup song for us. All in all, the meeting went quite well.


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys!   
*waves*  
I just wanted to say sorry about the chapters being so short, but that was just the intro.  
Now they're going to actually going to be longer. Also, these characters are actually based off of my friends in real life, I only changed around the names. A lot! This story is actually a dream my friend had and gave me this idea. 

Whew! I always got annoyed when people didn't updat straight away, but I now have a new found respect! Kudos to everyone with an account!

Just had to get this out there! Thank you so much if your reading this! Luv ya all!


	6. Hotel Roomies

"Ok." Anna said. "We've arranged for you guys to stay in a hotel, but we're going to let you guys work out the room arrangment."  
"How many per room?" asked Brooke.  
"2" answered Justin.  
"I'm with Gabi!" Brooke shouted.  
"I'll go with Luke." says Mason.  
"I'll go with Patrick." said Sara. "I'd Like to get to know you better. You seem like a nice guy."  
"Well..." I said awkwardly. "I guess that leaves me and you." I say turning towards Ethan.  
Wait a minute! They planned this. They planned for Ethan and I to share a room! They're cunning.  
"Well..." Anna said. "Brooke and Gabriella, you have room 231. Luke and Mason, you have 232. Your rooms are connecting. Sara and Patrick, you have 234. Sorry Ethan and Jenny, by you have 199."  
"Ok." I said.  
Arghh! Of course! Ethan and I were soo far away!   
Anna handed each of us a key. She and Justin went the elevator to avoid fans. We all took the stairs. 

\----------  
On the way up...

"Did you see the way they looked excited to ride the elevator together?" asked Gabi.  
Brooke rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah! Because they don't have to walk up 4 flights of stairs!"   
"True..." Gabi said.  
We got to the third floor.  
"Hey wait guys." I said to everyone.  
"Yeah?"   
"Ethan and I are on the third floor, right next to the elevator."  
"Oh. Yeah." Ethan said looking at his key.  
"I guess we're getting off here."  
"Bye!" Brooke and Gabriella said.  
Odd. They almost sounded... Happy?

\-------------  
With everyone else...

"Hey guys?" Brooke asked.  
"Yes?"   
"Meet in our room in 15 minutes. But DON'T tell Ethan and Jenny. K?"

 

\----------------  
With Ethan and Jennifer

"Here we are." Ethan said.  
He unlocked the door. We walked in. It was pretty big.  
"Left bed!" I yelled.  
"Right bed!" Ethan shouted.  
We both laughed and flopped down on our beds.  
I put my backpack on my bed and began to unpack. I pulled out my book, my iPhone, my iPone charger, my brush, my makeup, my homework (Bleh), toothbrush, tooth paste, hair clips, hair elastics, dry shampoo, and some clothes. I pit my book, iPhone and iPhone charger on the bedside table and walked into the bathroom.  
Ethan was in there.  
"Hey." he said  
"Hey yourself."  
"Thank god there's 2 sinks!" he said  
"Agreed!"  
I put the dry shampoo on the left side of the sink. Then I put my makeup next to the wall. Next I put my brush underneath the dry shampoo, then I put my toothbrush and toothpaste on the right side of the sink. Then I put my hair things in my makeup bag.  
I walked back out to my bed and began putting my clothes in my wardrobe. (There were 2). After that, I grabbed my phone, lip gloss and wallet. I turned around to Ethan.  
"I'm going to visit Brooke and Gabriella. You coming?"   
"I guess we should go talk to Anna and Justin too." he said. "Yeah. I'll come."  
\--------------  
(Skip to when they're up the stairs)

"Look. There's Anna." I pointed.   
"Where's Justin?" asked Ethan.  
"Let's go ask."  
We ran over to Anna.  
"Hi Anna!" I said cheerily.  
"Hi Jennifer, Ethan."   
"Where's Justin?" asked Ethan.  
"Washroom."  
"Well..." I said. "I'm gonna go see the girls. Bye!"   
"I'm actually going to see the boys too!" Ethan added.  
We walked over to rooms 231 and 232.  
Ethan knocked on the boys room. No answer. He knocked again.  
Still no answer he put his ear to the door. He looked up. He shook his head. OK, they must not be in. I signalled for him to come over. We put our ears to the girls door. Brooke was speaking.   
"As you all know, we are extremely luck that Ethan and Jennifer are on this trip."  
"They've had crushes on each other since before any of us to remember, so it's our job to get them together."  
"Now, I'm going to text Jen to come up, and to bring Ethan. Patrick, don't say anything about this meeting our their crushes to them."  
We both back Ed away from the door.   
"I don't think we were supposed to hear that." I said sheepishly.  
"We'll have to sort out this crush thing later." Ethan said.  
My phone buzzed. It was from Brooke. Duh.

/Hey! Meet up at our room?/  
/The boys want Ethan/  
\On our way already\  
/Great! See you soon!/  
\Luv ya!\

 

\-----------------

We met up in Brooke and Gabriella's room. We all talked for a while. Then we noticed the time. 10:30. We were supposed to be up by 9:00 tomorrow!  
Ethan and I bid our good byes.

We got back to the room. I pulled out my pajamas. I say pajamas, but really it's just a huge t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I went into the bathroom and got changed. I brushed my teeth and threw my hair into a messy braid. I said goodnight to Ethan and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

 

 

Authors Note:  
This chapter may seem insignifagant, but it will be very important later.


	7. Day 1

Today was going to be a big day. It was our first day at the studio. I got up and put on my pale blue tank top with my black short shorts. I slipped on my flip flops and Ethan and I went up to the others. Brooke was wearing a pale pink tank top with navy short shorts. Gabriella was wearing a pale purple tank top with black short shorts. Sara was wearing a pale green tank top with black shorts.   
"Twinsies!" Brooke screamed.  
Mason rolled his eyes.  
Since the hotel was only 5 minutes away walking, we all walked. As we got closer..  
"OMG! How is Anna wearing capris?" Brooke said.  
"Cap- what?" asked Mason.  
We all laughed.  
"1 for point for girls! Guys we gotta get our game up!" He said.  
We all laughed again.  
"Hey! What's so funny?" Anna called out.  
"Nothing!" Mason said quickly.  
"Ok..."  
"Anyways." Justin said. "Here is a schedule of where what people will be at what time."  
"Got it."  
"Justin and I should be going. I'm needed in the recording studio soon." Anna said. "Justin is the executive soundtrack music- no- music soundtrack! Umm.. Whatever!"  
We all laughed.  
"Hey! What's so funny?"  
"Anna!" Ethan choked out.  
"Really? I alway thought Anna was the dark sarcastic type!" the voice said.  
"Har har har Deushanel!" Anna said.  
"I came to find you two to say that Tim, (A/N: idk if that's the directors name) needs you two in the recording studio." Zooey said.  
"Oh!" Anna said. "And we're having lunch at Billy's Bistro. Meet us back here around 12:30."   
"Ok."  
After Anna and Justin left, we all gathered around the map and we decided just to walk around and try to memorize the place a little, since we were going to be hanging out there for a month after all. During that time we met most of the people doing voice overs. We were striking up a conversation with James Corden, Gabi realized the time.  
"Guys it's 12:35!"  
"Let's go!"  
"Wait." James said. "Go quietly to surprise them!"  
"ok."  
We began to fast tip toe back the lobby. We got to the lobby and peeked around the corner. What we saw, we never expected. Anna and Justin were standing there, inches apart, staring into each others eyes. We decided not to embarasss them, and we walked back down the hallway, then walked back up talking loudly about abyhing but what we just saw. Wow. They really were good at acting. Anna was sitting in a chair with her feet draped over the side, reading a book. Justin was standing over by the door, on Instagram.   
We walked in.  
"Oh, hey slow pokes!" Anna said.  
"Ready to go?" asked Justin.  
"Yep."

\-------------

We all ordered our food.  
"So." Justin said. "As you know, at the Cannes festival, Anna and I are performing "True Colors". Tomorrow afternoon, we're bringing you guys into the recording studio, because at the festival, your going to sing "We're All In This Together". After we record that whoever the strongest girl singer and re strongest boy singer will be leading with Anna and I in "Can't Stop The Feeling". The others will be in it too."  
"Wow."said Sara.  
"And.." Anna said. "You'll be attending school here in L.A. You'll go every day, but whenever your needed, you'll get called down to the office. You'll be going for the morning tomorrow."  
"Cool!" Patrick said.  
"Totally off topic.. But can we go see the town this afternoon?" Sara asked.  
"Of course."

\---------------

We spent the while afternoon just strolling around town talking and laughing, then headed back to the hotel. We had to be up early since we were going to school for the morning tomorrow. L.A. Was going to be great.

 

Authors Note:  
Special thanks to megan_peabody31 and that guest. If it weren't for you, I would   
have quit this. Thank you! Luv ya! ;)


	8. First Dat At Newbridge Academy/ Singing/ Day 2

This was it. It was our first day at Newbridge Academy. It was a private school. But luckily, we didn't have uniforms. We all wanted to look good. I wore a pale blue shirt that goes just past my elbows and a pale blue skirt that went half-way down my thighs. Brooke was wearing the same outfit, only pale pink. Gabriella's was pale purple, and Sara's was pale green. Ethan wore a plaid button down shirt that went to his elbows and some black shorts. The other boys wore the same, just different colored shirts. 

Anna and Justin drove in the limo with us, but didn't get out. They said they would get us at lunch break. We entered the school. It was quite big. But not as big as the studio. When we entered, everyone started whispering about the new kids. Then 6 kids came in behind us. Everyone stopped whispering as they walked to their lockers.   
"Popular." Brooke whispered.  
We all decided to ignore them. Then,  
"So. We have a bunch if spoiled rich kids do we?" Girl #1 sneered.  
"We don't wear uniforms here. No need to match." Girl #2 sneered.  
"I mean really! A limo? to school? In matching outfits?" Girl #3 said.  
"Seriously. And you the ones wearing...that." Brooke said.  
"Don't mess with us sweetie." Girl #1 said.

We went up to the principals office to get our schedules. Luckily, Justin and Anna requested we all had the sane schedule. We all walked to homeroom. Ms. Finch. We walked in. She looked at us and smiled kindly.   
"Ah! You must be the Singers from Canada!" she said.  
"Um... Yes." Sara said.  
"Singers?" Girl #1 screeched.  
"Let's go over your names." Ms. Finch said, completely ignoring Girl #1.  
"I'm Sara."  
"I'm Jennifer."  
"I'm Brooke."  
"I'm Gabriella."  
"I'm Ethan."   
"I'm Mason."  
"I'm Patrick."  
"And This is Luke." Gabriella finished. "He doesn't really talk."  
"Wonderful." Ms. Finch said.  
"Your seats are over there. Rollcall!"  
We went and sat down.  
"Mikayla?"  
"Here."  
"Allison?"  
"Here."  
"Ella?"  
"Here."   
Those were the mean girls. After that, I kind of zoned out everything else out.

\--------------

It was lunch time. Time to survive the worst. The cafeteria. We all walked.. Well more got pushed.. Into the cafeteria. We got our food, Grilled Cheese, and sat down at an empty table.  
We began to talk animatedly as we ate. Then 2 adults walked in. Anna and Justin. Everyone immediately stopped talking as they walked over to us. We all waves at them. They waved back.   
"Hey dudes!" Anna said.  
"We need to go now, we need to test your singing strengths for the concert." Anna said quite loudly.  
"Yeah. We need to hurry, Zooey needs te booth at 3:30 and we have a surprise for Anna." Justin said.  
"Ohhhh. Is she-" Brooke got cut off by Justin. "Don't spoil it!"   
Anna looked at us weirdly. Then she shook her head.   
"You know what? I don even wanna know. After hearing you guys yesterday, I don't even wanna know."   
We all laughed while the rest of the cafeteria looked at us weirdly.  
"Chop chop! Only so much time in the booth!" Anna said.   
"And the limo and surprise are waiting." Justin added.  
"Let's go!!" Mason said, pumping his fist in the air. We all laughed.   
As we walked out, all te kids in the cafeteria stared in awe, while those 6 kids,(I never got the boys names), glared at us in pure hate, anger, jealousy ad envy.

\--------------------

Brooke went in first. She sang "Flashlight".  
I was up next. I sang "Titanium". Anna looked so embarrassed and could tell we were mocking her.  
Gabi was up. She sang "Timber".  
Sara sang "Love Myself".  
Mason sang "Brand New".  
Luke sang "11:11"  
Patrick sang a very silly version of "Bye Bye Bye".  
And Ethan sang "Monster". (The Imagine Dragons version)

Anna AND Justin both looked very impressed.   
"I didn't know 14 year olds- especially Canadian- 14 year olds could sing like that." Justin said.  
"Thanks...?" Sara said.  
They both laughed.  
"That's a compliment." Anna said.   
"Lets go over who sings what part in "We're All In This Together". I personally think that Ethan should do Troy." Justin said.  
"Agreed!" Anna said.   
"I also vote Jenny for Gabriella."  
"Agreed."

5 minutes later......  
Brooke was Sharpay.   
Gabi was Taylor.  
I was Gabriella.  
Sara was Kelsi.  
Ethan was Troy.  
Mason was Ryan.  
Luke was Chad.  
Patrick was Jason.  
In "Can't Stop The Feeling",   
I was Poppy/Anna  
Ethan was Branch/Justin

After we worked that out, it was time for Anna's surprise.  
"What is it? What is it? What is it?" Anna said, excitedly sitting in her dressing room, wig a blindfold on.  
"Ok." Justin said.  
The scarf was taken off and...  
"OMG BRITTANY!" Anna screamed and hugged he friend.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked pulling out of the hug.   
"The big people wanted me in the concert! Something about Nodes and Pitch Perfect 3." Brittany said, and Anna laughed at Brittany's way of saying "Producers and Directors".  
"So are these the angel singers?" she asked turning to look at us.  
"Yep." Justin said and I felt my cheecks turn red. 

\----------------

Back in the hotel, we all talked about the fact that we had just met Brittany Snow! Life in L.A. wasn't going to be total he'll after all.

 

 

Authors Note:  
Here it is! I'm so totally obsessed with Pitch Perfect and had to bring in Brittany Snow. I'll also be bringing in lots of other people from famous movies too! And I couldn't write about them going to school without matching outfits and mean girls to notice it! I'll also have more Ethan/Jennifer   
Gabriella/Luke  
Patrick/Sara  
And of course....  
Anna/Justin  
I was also thinking of making it like all the girls throw themselves at Ethan because he's really cute???


	9. Day 2 at Newbridge/ Day 3

Today was our second day at Newbridge Academy. Once again we went matching. I wore a white tank top that had the Canada flag on it with white shorts. Brooke wore the same only in pink, with the American flag. Gabriella wore purple with the Mexican flag. Sara wore green with the Australian flag. Ethan wore a navy t-shirt with the Canadian flag on it, and black shorts. Mason wore the American flag. Luke wore the Mexican flag and Pat wore the Australian flag. We were all from Canada, but these are where our families originated from.

We were in the limo with Anna, Brittany and Justin.   
"Today, you will be going to shook all day,  
Then just the afternoon tomorrow." Anna said, getting straight to business.   
"Also. None of us will be picking you up. We've arranged for someone special to." Justin said.  
"How will we know it's them?"  
"They know you."  
"Cool."  
"Now explain why you match." Brittany said, getting bored of our conversation.  
We all laughed.  
"All the kids at our old school dressed so boring, and it just kind of came to us, then we went in on Friday, matching, then on Monday, all the different groups were matching. We started a trend." Brooke said.  
"Oh ma spoon crackers!" Mason said. "Your right!"  
"What the hell was that?"  
We all started laughing.   
"Well, we were talking to the music teacher, and Mason came up to us. Whats the chat? He said. We all laughed and out of nowhere, he said oh ma spoon crackers." Sara said.  
"Totally random! I know!" Mason said defensively. We all laughed again.  
Then the limo stopped.   
"Looks like we're here."  
"Bye Anna! Bye Justin! Bye Brittany!" Brooke called out, as we got out of the car.

\-----------------

We entered the school. Everyone looked at us like we were angels from heaven. We all walked up to our lockers.   
"Brittany? Like Brittany Snow? Yeah right!" Mikayla snorted.  
"Oh yeah?" Brooke said.  
"Brave enough to bet on it?" Mason asked, smirking evilly.  
"Fine. Loser has to run around the school 15 times." Alison said.  
We all laughed. What did she know.   
"Prepare to sweat!" Pat called out, as we walked to homeroom.

\--------------------

The morning blurred by. The teachers all complimented our originality and asked us to share why we wore these outfits. Now it was time to face the cafeteria. We walked in first. Nobody pushed. It was like they were afraid to touch us! We walked into the line.   
"Hi Edith! Whats up for today?" I asked cheerily. She began to tear up. "Oh! Did I say something? Is something wrong?" I asked and the others all had scared/sad looks on their faces.  
"Oh." she said. "It's nothing, except, your the first kids to bother learn our names. And you have such manners."   
"Thank you." Sara said.  
We got our lunch, stew, and sat down. Luckily, there was only 8 chairs at the table, so we could talk about Brittany and the Cannes festival without sounding conceited.   
"Who do you think is picking us up?" Brooke asked.   
I shrugged.  
"and those other kids! They think we would risk having to run around this HUGE place 15 times, just because we wanted to seem cool?!" Pat said.  
"Speaking of which, I'm gonna text Brittany and ask if she could come with our mystery guest to prove it." Gabriella said.  
"Hey guys?" I said quietly. "Don't look now, but the cafeteria seems really quiet and everyone is looking at us."  
we ignored them, began talking in quieter voices, and finished our lunch.

\----------------

The afternoon was quite boring. We just counted the minutes until we could meet our mystery guest, and prove we did know Brittany Snow. Finally, the day was over. We walked outside.   
"Maybe it's Anna Kendrick's secret twin!" Mason said. At this we all started laughing hysterically.  
"Oh ma spoon crackers! I definietwly know how to make you guys laugh!" Mason said.   
We all started laughing more hysterically.  
"Canadian singers?" a voice, a girls, voice shouted. Then her head popped up and she smiled and waved.  
HAILEE STEINFELD WAS OUR GUEST?!  
OMG! She eventually made her way through the crowd to us.  
"Hi! I'm Hailee Steinfeld and i'm your special guest."   
"THE Hailee Steinfled?" Sara asked, amazed.  
She laughed.  
"Yes."  
"How dis you know it was us." Mason asked. We all started laughing at the way he said "dis".  
"That's how. The 3 of them told mento look for a group of hysterically laughing kids."  
"Seriously? Nothing about the matching"  
"OMG! Its Hailee Steinfeld! I want an autograph!" Ella called out.  
"I'm sorry. But I'm nor giving out autographs today. I'm just here for these guys." Hailee said gesturing to us. "But there is someone i'd like you to meet." Hailee said. At that moment, Brittany stepped out of the limo. The girls stared dumbfounded.  
"15 laps!" I sing-song voiced as they walked off.  
"anyways." Brittany said. "There's a party at the studio. Tonight at 7:30. Dress somewhat formally."   
"Oooooh." said Brooke. "A Par-tay! Exciting!"

 

 

Authors Note:   
Hailee Steinfeld! I was gonna do the party in this chapter, but it will be in the next chapter. Sneak Peek: Karaoke! And Party Crashers!


	10. PAR-TAY TIME!

I smiled over at Ethan.  
"Can't decide what to wear?" I said in mock surprise.  
"Yes! Help me!" he said seriously.  
I laughed.  
"I was only joking, but ok."  
We began to look through his things. Eventually, we chose him a white an blue long sleeve plaid shirt with some jeans.  
I was wearing a white knee-length dress. My hair was in a waterfall braid.  
We began to head up to the others.  
Sara wore a green knee-length dress with her hair in a French braid.  
Gabs wore a red knee-length dress with two braids hanging loose on her shoulders.  
Brooke wore a purple knee-length dress with a braid wrapping all the way around her head.  
Pat wore a green and blue plaid shirt with jeans.  
Luke wore a red and blue plaid shirt with jeans.  
Mason wore a purple and blue plaid shirt with jeans.  
"Ready?" Ethan asked.  
"Lets go."

\--------------

We walked into the studio. It was 7:40. We were always late for things at the studio! We headed towards the back room, where we heard music. Mason opened the door like we were in a spy movie and just discovered a secret hideout!   
"it's safe." he whispered.  
We all laughed and followed him in.

"Hey guys!" Anna called out.  
"Hey hey hey! The awesomest people ever are here!" mason said.  
"aww thanks man." Justin said   
"Though I love the attention, I was talking about us.." mason said, gesturing to us.

Suddenly...  
"KARAOKE TIME!" Hailee yelled in to the microphone.  
We all laughed.  
"Since we are in the presence of sone awesome-"   
"Told you so!" Mason whispered.  
"14-year olds, lets get them to come sing! How about... Sara and Jenny!"

We stepped onto the stage. Nobody knew what song we were going to sing.   
S=Sara  
J=Jenny  
S:I got my ticket for the long way round...  
Everyone laughed. "Hey Anna! know this song?" Justin shouted.  
J:2 bottle of whiskey for the way...  
S&J: and I sure would like some sweet company...  
S: I'm leavin' tomorrow..  
S&J:What'd you say? When I'm gone...  
J:When I'm long gone...  
S&J:you're gonna miss me when I'm gone...  
S:you're gonna miss me by-

"HEY YA'LL'S!" a voice screamed. A very girly, high pitched, I-think-I'm-so-awesome, voice. Ella's voice.  
Mikayla and Allison ran onto the stage and grabbed our microphones.  
"We deserve to be the singers!" Mikayla said. "We're triple what they'll ever be! Hit it Alli!"  
A: you're gonna miss me by my hair!  
We all covered our ears.  
"That was the worst thing I've ever heard!" Anna screamed.  
The security burst in.  
"You weren't invited to this party!" Guard #1 said.  
"This is a private studio! Your not even allowed in here!" guard #2 said.  
Guard #3 began putting handcuffs on Ella, Mikayla and Allison. They were then lead off the premises.

We left 3 or 4 hours later. We just about back at the hotel when I realized I forgot my cardigan. We all turned around and walked back. We headed to the back room and we were met with...  
Anna and Justin kissing?   
Gabriella picked up her phone and snapped a photo, my sweater completely forgotten. We backed away and headed back to the hotel in a daze.

\---------------  
The next morning..

We had all met up in Brooke and Gabi's room. We were discussing the kiss.  
"I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU SO!" Gabs said.  
"Told them what?" Anna asked walking into the room.

Authors Note:  
I finally did the party chapter! Yay! Sorry about the REALLY long wait. I've been really busy with Christmas and the New Year. I'll try to update more frequently. Thanks! Luv ya!


	11. Ella, Mikayla and Allison's Downfall/Day 4

"Told them that.." Gabi started.  
"That Ethan and Jen are 'a thing'." Brooke pit emphasis on the words 'a thing'.  
"Yeah! She was just telling us how she knew that they would get together!" Sara added.   
"That's great, you guys!" Anna said to Ethan and I.  
"Anyways, we have to be at the studio now. Bye!" Justin said.  
"Or making out." Pat mumbled.  
"hmm?" Anna asked.  
"Oh! Nothing!"he said.  
They left. The second after the door closed, we all burst out laughing. After we had recovered our breath, My phone rang. I picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"..."  
"Oh! Hi Britt!"  
".."  
"Yeah.."  
"..."  
"seriously? No way! Can she send it to me? We have to see this!"  
"..."  
"Bye!"   
I put down the phone and Ethan and I began laughing like maniacs. At first they looked confused as to why we were laughing. Then they looked even more confused at the fact that Ethan was also laughing. I stopped laughing.   
"Did you hear that while conversation?" I asked.  
"All that I needed to."  
My phone dinged. I smiled.  
I tapped on the video icon and set it up so we could all see it.

(Showing Video)

We all laughed. They were pathetic.  
"Bet you $10 it's gonna end up on the news." Mason said.   
We all laughed.  
"Oh, totally!" pat said.  
"You think we should show it at school or wait for it to be all over social media?" Brooke asked.  
I gave a devilish smile. I sent the video to all of them.  
"Post it."  
Hey shrugged and we all proceeded to post the video on our Instagram, Twitter and Facebook. After we all did that, I sent a quick text to Anna, Justin, Brittany and Hailee. I also sent one to the group chat that has the rest of the cast of Trolls in it.

\-----------------

I had just gotten out of the booth, when   
I heard my phone ding. I walked over and smiled. I did what the message said.

\-----------------

Hailee and I were at Bill's when our phone's both dinged. We looked at the texts and gave each other evil smirks. We proceeded to do what the message said.

\---------------

I was listening to Anna sing, (Wow, she was good!), when I got a text from Jennifer. I smirked and proceeded to do what the message said.

\----------------

(Te rest of the cast did the same)  
(They were all also at that party)

\-----------------

"What did you do?" Gabs asked me.  
I smiled.  
"Oh, nothing big. Except text the entire cast of Trolls, Brittany and Hailee and told them to post the video and send it to everyone I their contacts and tell them to post it."   
They all stared at me in shock.   
"you." Pat said. "Are and evil genius."  
"You haven't figured that out yet?" I said sweetly with and evil smirk.

\----------------

I was hanging out with my husband,  
Skylar Astin, Kelley Jakle, Adam DeVine, Ben Splatt and Alexis Knapp, when all our phones dinged. We all stopped talking and looked at each other confused. We picked up our phones. Just as we did that, they dinged again. And again.   
"What the hell.." Alexis said.   
I clicked on the video icon and smiled. These girls were good. I think they were part of the Canadian group Brittany was telling me about.  
After watching the video, we all gasped. We had gotten that same text from Anna (K), Britt and Hailee! They told us to post it and send it to everyone we knew. Skylar laughed. Thus was right up his and Ben's alley. We all posted the video to Instagram, Twitter and Facebook, then sent it to a bunch of celeb friends.

\-----------------

(This is no ones POV)

Ella, Mikayla and Allison walked into school like the snotty brats they were. Everyone began snickering and making crude comments about bein sent to jail. They went pale. Ella stormed up to Jen, Gabi, Brooke, Sara, Ethan, Mason, Pat and Luke.   
"What. Did. You. Do." she hissed.  
"oh, I don't know, maybe Brittany Snow was videotaping our performance when you barged in and we might've told the entire cast of Trolls, Brittany Snow and Hailee Steinfeld to pot it to Instgram, Twitter and Facebook, then send it to all of their celeb friends." Jennifer said, shrugging.  
"You what?!" Mikayla screamed.  
"Search it up." Mason said.  
"It's ALL over the Internet." Ethan said.  
"3 Troll Party Crashers: Exclusive" Pat added.  
The girls began stomping off angrily.  
"This is not he last of us." Allison hissed as they stalked off.

\---------------

A/N:  
Sorry for the super long update wait! But I've finally gotten rid of those mean girls! Yay!   
Wow! 11 Kudos! I'm so excited! Thank you all so much for reading this!  
Luv ya!


End file.
